With a Side of Blue Balls
by Hippo-chan
Summary: LxLight FUN CRACK. An IM convo with my friend and I which she said I must publish. I would be posting another chapter for something else, but I have none of my drafts on my cousin's laptop. Sorry. First chap is just the story, second is our whole convo!
1. Sorted and Dealt With

[22:49] xitachixfreakx: L WAS BEING SMART, SO HE DECIDED HE WOULD POKE HOLES IN LIGHT'S BRAIN FOR SOME ENTERTAINMENT. SO HE ASKED IF LIGHT WANTED TO GO TAKE A SHOWER. YOU SEE, IT WAS ONLY THE FIRST DAY THEY'VE BEEN WEARING THE HANDCUFFS AND L IS A DASTARDLY BEAST.

[22:52] Omi: SO, BEING THE DASTARDLY BEAST THAT HE IS, L INNOCENTLY INVITED OFFERED LIGHT THE OPPORTUNITY TO BATHE. HOWEVER, THAT PRETTY LITTLE DASTARDLY BEAST GOT AHOLD OF L'S BRAIN, AND DECIDED TO FUCK-POKE LIGHT'S, JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT.

[22:57] xitachixfreakx: AND SO THEY FUCK-POKED AND DASTARDLY BEASTED IN A STARING CONTEST THAT TOLD EVERYONE "WARNING: SEXUAL TENSION. RUN AWAY OR GET CAUGHT IN ORGY." SO EVERYBODY RAN AWAY. EXCEPT MATSUDA CAUSE HE'S SECRETLY A YAOI FANBOY. THEN LIGHT AND L STOOD UP FROM THEIR SEATS IN FRONT OF THEIR INDIVIDUAL COMPUTERS. AND... THEN THEY WERE ON THE FLOOR. NOT IN THE, "HEY, FUCK MY BRAINS OUT," WAY, BUT IN THE, "I WANNA KICK SHIT OUT YOUR NOSE," KINDA WAY. THEN MATSUDA LEFT, BECAUSE HE REALLY WOULD LIKE TO GET CAUGHT IN THE AFOREMENTIONED ORGY, BUT HE DIDN'T WANT SHIT TO COME FLYING OUT HIS NOSE. THAT PANSY. EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S WORTH IT IF YOU JUST HANG IN FOR A LITTLE BIT.

[23:02] Omi: I MEAN SURE. IT STINGS A LITTLE WEN THE SHIT ACTUALLY COMES OUTTA YOUR GODDAMN NOSE, BUT THE PLEASURABLE ORGY AFTERWARDS IS JUST TO BLISSFULL TO PASS UP. SO, THERE THEY WERE. DEVIOUS BASTARDS OF MIND-FUCKING, HAVING A GOOD WHO-CAN-GET-THE-BEST-ORGY-THE-FASTEST-AND-STILL-WALK-STRAIGHT-AFTERWARDS CONTEST. BUT SOON CAME THE VERY ISSUE OF "WHO WILL GET TO KICK SHIT OUT OF WHOSE NOSE FIRST?"

[23:08] xitachixfreakx: OR, IN LAY-MAN'S TERMS, WHO WILL GET TO FUCK THE OTHER'S BRAINS OUT FIRST. AHA, WE'VE CONFUSED YOU, HAVEN'T WE? SO THEY FOUGHT. AND THEN L HIT TRIANGLE, CIRCLE, SQUARE, AND THE DOWN BUTTON TO MAKE A COMBO AND HE TACKLED LIGHT TO THE FLOOR. FOR LIGHT, THIS WAS AN OBVIOUS DEFEAT. SO HE MOANED AND WRITHED LIKE A GREEDY LITTLE WHORE UNDERNEATH L BECAUSE THAT'S THE RULES. NO POUTING OR SEME GETS TO GO AGAIN. OF COURSE, L WAS VERY PLEASED AND HAD A RAGING HARD ON BY NOW, BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW JUST HOW SEXY LIGHT CAN BE. AND WITH HIS BACK TO THE LINOLEUM, AUBURN HAIR FANNED AROUND HIS FACE AND FLUSHED FACE, L COULD NOT RESIST. SO THEY RIGHTFULLY MADE OUT ON THE FLOOR LIKE A COUPLE OF COLLEDGE KIDS WHO HAVEN'T GOTTEN A GOOD FUCK IN WEEKS. THIS CONSISTED OF FACE-MAULING, NECK-MARKING, AND CLOTHE-RIPPING.

[23:14] Omi: BUT THATS NOT ALL. IF YOU PURCHASE THIS FACE-MAULING, NECK-MARKING, AND CLOTHE-RIPPING FOR $19.99, WE'LL THROW IN SOME EXTRA CROTCH-FONDLING free! HOW EXCITING!? BUT NEVER-THE-LESS, THE MAKING OUT CONTINUED, AT LEAST UNTIL, ONCE AGAIN, L'S PHONE STARTED BUZZING. ONLY THIS TIME, SEEING AS HOW THE PHONE WAS IN L'S POCKET, WHICH JUST happened TO BE ON TOP OF A PARTICULAR "PART" OF LIGHT'S, THE real HEAVY-DUTY COLLEGE KIDS WHO NEED TO GET SOME EVERY NOW AND AGAIN ACTIVITIES BEGAN.

[23:23] xitachixfreakx: BUY IT NOW!!! AHEM, SORRY. AND LIKE WE SAID, LIGHT MOANING LIKE A WANTON WHORE ONLY HELPED CONVINCE L TO PICK UP THE FUCKING PACE. AND SO IT WENT FROM COLLEGE, TO AMERICAN PIE IN .45 SECONDS. RECORD TIME. WHICH MEANS, L DEFTLY (NOT REALLY) PULLED (RIPPED) LIGHT'S SHIRT OFF, UNBUCKLED LIGHT'S BELT, AND PANTS'D LIGHT-KUN AS WELL. POOR LIGHT. HE SHOULD HAVE GONE COMMANDO TODAY. HE HAD ON HIS "CHRISTMAS GIFT" BOXERS WITH DANCING CANDYCANES AND SPONGEBOB PRINTS. OF COURSE, BEING L, THE ONLY REACTION LIGHT GOT WAS THE QUIRK OF AN EYEBROW. (WHICH SAID everything.) AND, SINCE L HAD BEEN DIVESTED OF HIS PLAIN WHITE SHIRT EARLIER, THE ONLY OBSTACLES BETWEEN THE WOULD-BE BUNNY RABBITS WERE A PAIR OF BOXERS AND A PAIR OF PANTS. L LIKES WEARING BOXERS AS MUCH AS HE LIKES WEARING TENNESHOES. (WHICH IS NIL, FOR YOU BRAIN-DEADS.) AND THEN IT WAS ONLY A PAIR OF PANTS. LIGHT, BEING EVER SO SLUTTY, DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL UNPROHIBITED WANKING DIVULGED, AND THEREFORE BLUSHED LIKE A VIRGIN WATCHING XXX PORN. L THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE. WHICH GAVE LIGHT ANOTHER HICKEY TO EXPLAIN TO HIS FATHER. SO LIGHT MOANED AND GROANED SOME MORE, ALL WHILE TRYING TO HUMP THE FUCKING LIFE OUT OF L'S HAND.

[23:38] Omi: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NEVER HEARD LIVE SEX, THE MOANS AND GROANS MIGHT AS WELL BE AIRED ON AN FM RADIO THEY'RE SO LOUD. WHICH IS WHY, POOL LIGHT, GOT THE SHIT FUCKED OUTTA HIM and GOT VIOLENTLY BEATEN FOR CAUSING SO MUCH RUCCUS. YES, L, THE DASTARDLY BEAST, KICKED AND THREW PUNCHES LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW IN ATTEMPT TO QUIET DOWN NOT-SO-SHY LIGHT. SOON THOUGH, THE VERY BEST OR ORGYS CAME A MARCHING LIGHTS WAY, AND CAUSED HIS BONER TO BE NO MORE. EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED THEIR NEWLY FOUND FUN SESSION HAD ENDED, THEY BOTH GOT REDRESSED AS BEST THEY COULD, TRYING TO BRUSH THE "HOOKER THAT HAD A ROUGH NIGHT" LOOK OFF THEM. JUST AS SOON AS THAT LOOK WAS ALSO CAST INTO THE "NO MORE" BIN, WATARI CAME BURSTING THROUGH THE DOORS JUST begging THE NEW PAIR TO BUY THE DISCOUNTED PRICE "WACKY WAVING INFLATABLE ARM FLAILING TUBE MAN" TO MAKE THE INTERCOURSE A BIT MORE INTERESTING.

[23:44] xitachixfreakx: AND SO, THAT WAS THE DAY WATARI GOT HIS ROCKS OFF. FOR LIKE, THE FIRST TIME IN 82.4 YEARS. HE KEEPS A LOG OF EVERYDAY THAT EITHER SAYS "JACKED OFF" OR "CURSED MY BLUE BALLS". LIGHT DIDN'T CARE. HE WAS TOO BUSY SOAKING IN A HOT BATH TRYING TO UNFUCK HIS ENTIRE BODY WHILE L FOLLOWED AND CONTINUED TO FUCK THE HELL OUT OF LIGHT WITH HIS EYES. WE ALL KNOW LIGHT ENJOYED IT JUST BECAUSE HE'S A DIRTY LITTLE TRAMP. (AND HE SHOULD TECHNICALLY BE IN COLLEGE RIGHT NOW) SO L, WHO IS LIKE, 5 YEARS OLDER THAN LIGHT, CONTINUED EYE-RAPING LIGHT'S HAWT COLLEGE BODY AND LIGHT CONTINUED IGNORING THE BEST FUCK OF HIS LIFE IN FAVOR OF RECOVERING FROM THE BEST FUCK OF HIS LIFE.

[23:44] xitachixfreakx: AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER-AFTER.

[23:45] xitachixfreakx: OR DID THEY?


	2. All Filler Total Killer!

21:24] xitachixfreakx: AHH! The polygons are attacking!  
[21:24] xitachixfreakx: ....  
[21:24] Omi: **HAHAHAH**  
[21:24] Omi: **A**  
[21:24] Omi: **OOPS**  
[21:24] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[21:24] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:24] xitachixfreakx: I'M WATCHING THEM ALL AGAIN  
[21:24] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:25] xitachixfreakx: THEY ARE SEX.  
[21:25] Omi: **IM FANFICING...WELL....I WAS. TILL I STOPPED A FEW MINUTES AGO.**  
[21:25] xitachixfreakx: BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN A MIDGET KEY MIGHT HELP  
[21:25] xitachixfreakx: I WAS EARLIER  
[21:25] xitachixfreakx: I STILL HAVE THAT PAGE UP  
[21:25] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:25] Omi: **YEAH.**  
[21:25] Omi: **WATCH WAT YOU SAY. MOMMY STALKS ME O.O**  
[21:25] xitachixfreakx: XD  
[21:25] xitachixfreakx: I WAS READING SCRUBS  
[21:25] xitachixfreakx: YOU?  
[21:26] Omi: **POISON APPLE.**  
[21:26] Omi: **AGAIN.**  
[21:26] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:26] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:26] xitachixfreakx: I LOVE IT THOUGH  
[21:26] Omi: **IT SOOOOO LOOOONG**  
[21:26] xitachixfreakx: BUT IT'S FOR LOVE  
[21:26] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:26] Omi: **AND ITS AT THE DEPRESSING POINT WHERE LIGHTS MEMORIES COME BACK T.T**  
[21:26] xitachixfreakx: NOOOOO  
[21:26] Omi: **IM SO UPSET. I HATE IT NOW.**  
[21:26] xitachixfreakx: THAT'S WHERE EVERYTHING GOES DOWNHILL FOR THOSE TWO  
[21:26] xitachixfreakx: BUT IT'S STILL REALLY REALLY GOOD  
[21:27] Omi: **I FIGURED**  
[21:27] xitachixfreakx: FER CEREAL  
[21:27] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:27] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:27] xitachixfreakx: I GOTTA PEE  
[21:27] xitachixfreakx: BRB  
[21:27] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:27] Omi: **I WAS ALL HAPPY THEN IT WAS JUST LIKE BAM HE DONT LOVE HIM NO MORES O.O**  
[21:27] Omi: **KK**  
[21:28] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[21:31] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOL  
[21:31] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:31] xitachixfreakx: BAM!  
[21:31] Omi: **YEAH**  
[21:31] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:31] Omi: **BAM! AND THE STAIN IS GONE!**  
[21:31] xitachixfreakx: BAM!  
[21:31] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:31] xitachixfreakx: GIGGITY GIGGITY  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: OHMYGAWD  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: THAT IS SUCH A PAIN TO TYPE  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: GIGGITY GIGGITY  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: ...  
[21:32] Omi: **GIGGITY GIGGITY**  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx:  
[21:32] Omi: **GIGGITY GIGGITY**  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: GIGGITY  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: GIGGITY  
[21:32] Omi: **IT TAKES A LOTTA UNNECESSARY EFFORT**  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: YES  
[21:32] Omi: **GIGGITY GIGGITY**  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: THIS IS IT WITHOUT ME BACKSPACING OR GOING SLOW  
[21:32] xitachixfreakx: GIGGITY GITGTYI  
[21:33] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOL  
[21:33] xitachixfreakx: FER CEREAL  
[21:33] Omi: **HMMMM**  
[21:33] Omi: **GIGGTIY GITTTIGY**  
[21:33] xitachixfreakx: LOLLOLLLL  
[21:33] xitachixfreakx: OOPS  
[21:33] Omi: **THATS WHAT I ORIGINALLY TYPED**  
[21:33] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:33] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[21:34] Omi: **I HAVE SMOOTHIE =D**  
[21:34] xitachixfreakx:  
[21:34] Omi: **ITS BETTER THAN LUV**  
[21:34] xitachixfreakx: YOU CHEATING BASTARD  
[21:34] xitachixfreakx: OH WELLS  
[21:34] xitachixfreakx: I HAVE JD/COX 3  
[21:34] xitachixfreakx:  
[21:34] Omi: **LOLOLOL**  
[21:34] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOL  
[21:34] xitachixfreakx: AND  
[21:34] Omi: **THEY'RE ALMOST AS GOOD AS LIGHT AND L**  
[21:34] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: RANTASTIC  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLLOLOLOLOLOL  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: OOPS  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: DANGIT  
[21:35] Omi: **WE SHOULD THINK OFF ALLLL THE GAY COUPLES WE LIKE!**  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: ...  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: THAT'S A LONG LIST FOR ME  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: BUT OK!  
[21:35] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: FIRST  
[21:35] Omi: **=D**  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: L/LIGHT  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: AND BTW  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: PUT THEM IN ORDER TOP/BOTTOM  
[21:35] xitachixfreakx: KK  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: COX/JD  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx:  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: SASUKE/NARUTO  
[21:36] Omi: **LOLOLOL**  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: WHERE ARE YOURS?  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: WELL.  
[21:36] Omi: **WHY SASUKE?**  
[21:36] Omi: **HE SUX**  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: EVERYONE/NARUTO  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: YEAH  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: BUT  
[21:36] Omi: **LOLOLOL**  
[21:36] Omi: **HMMM....**  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: HE'S A GOOD JACKASS WHEN YOU WANNA READ HATE SEX  
[21:36] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:36] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:37] Omi: **NICE**  
[21:37] xitachixfreakx: I KNOW  
[21:37] Omi: **HOW BOUT HOUSE/WILSON?**  
[21:37] xitachixfreakx: I READ SOMMA THOSE  
[21:37] xitachixfreakx: I LIKE EM  
[21:37] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:37] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:37] xitachixfreakx: BUT  
[21:37] Omi: **=D**  
[21:37] xitachixfreakx: I LIKE IT WILSON/HOUSE  
[21:37] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOL  
[21:37] Omi: **TRUE. ADDS A TWIST TO THINGS. MAKES IT FUNNER.**  
[21:37] Omi: **=D**  
[21:37] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:37] xitachixfreakx: UHM  
[21:38] xitachixfreakx: WESKER/CHRIS  
[21:38] xitachixfreakx: AND  
[21:38] xitachixfreakx: CHRIS/WESKER  
[21:38] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:38] xitachixfreakx: THEY MIX  
[21:38] Omi: **OHHHH. KENTA/REN. FROM CHIBI.**  
[21:38] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:38] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:38] xitachixfreakx: UHM  
[21:38] Omi: **DAFFY DUCK/SORA**  
[21:38] xitachixfreakx: WTF?  
[21:39] xitachixfreakx: HICHIGO/ICHIGO  
[21:39] xitachixfreakx: FROM BLEACH  
[21:39] Omi: **IDK. I FORGOT HOW TO SPELL RIKU.**  
[21:39] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:39] xitachixfreakx: XD  
[21:39] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:39] xitachixfreakx: OOO  
[21:39] xitachixfreakx: EVERYONE BUT ESPECIALLY MADARA/ITACHI  
[21:39] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:40] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:40] Omi: **OHHH**  
[21:40] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[21:40] xitachixfreakx: THEY ARE HAWT  
[21:40] Omi: **YOU KNO WAT. I KINDA REMIND MYSELF OF DEIDRA WEN I PUT MY HAIR IN A CLIP O.O**  
[21:40] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOL  
[21:40] xitachixfreakx: SO TRUE  
[21:40] xitachixfreakx: DEIDRA IS THE AKATSUKI WHORE.  
[21:40] xitachixfreakx: HAVE FUN EIT THAT  
[21:40] xitachixfreakx: OOPS  
[21:40] xitachixfreakx: WIT*  
[21:41] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:41] xitachixfreakx: I TYPE FAST LOL  
[21:41] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[21:41] xitachixfreakx: UHM.  
[21:41] Omi: **LOLOLOLOL**  
[21:41] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:41] xitachixfreakx: WHO ELSE  
[21:41] Omi: **UHM.**  
[21:41] xitachixfreakx: I CANT THINK  
[21:41] xitachixfreakx: OH  
[21:41] xitachixfreakx: KANAME/ZERO FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHTS  
[21:41] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:42] xitachixfreakx: AND SHITO/CHIKA FROM ZOMBIE-LOAN  
[21:42] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:42] Omi: **IT WUD BE AMAZING IF THE GIVER SLEPT WITH JONAS.**  
[21:42] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:42] xitachixfreakx: AND YUKI/KYOU FROM FRUITS BASKET  
[21:42] Omi: **EVEN THO THATS RANDOM.**  
[21:42] xitachixfreakx: OH GAWDS.  
[21:42] xitachixfreakx: THAT'D BE CREEPY AS FLICK  
[21:42] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:42] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:42] Omi: **BUT AMAZING**  
[21:42] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:42] xitachixfreakx: YOU GET THAT FEEL WHEN YOU READ IT?  
[21:42] xitachixfreakx: LIKE THEY WERE BOTH LIKE, FLAMER-GAY?  
[21:43] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:43] xitachixfreakx: I SURE DID  
[21:43] Omi: **ME TOO!**  
[21:43] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[21:43] Omi: **ITS LIKE. PERFECT. CLOSE TO L. **  
[21:43] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:43] xitachixfreakx: "AND HE PLACED HIS HANDS ON HIS BARE BACK...."  
[21:43] xitachixfreakx: WTF?YO.  
[21:43] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:43] Omi: **AND LICKED IT!!!**  
[21:43] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOL  
[21:43] xitachixfreakx: FER SEXICLES!  
[21:43] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:44] xitachixfreakx: KK.  
[21:44] xitachixfreakx: WHO ELSE?  
[21:44] xitachixfreakx: OOOH  
[21:44] Omi: **THUS. TRANSMITTING THE MEMORY OF INTERCOURSE WITH ANOTHER MALE.**  
[21:44] xitachixfreakx: XD  
[21:44] xitachixfreakx: BUT  
[21:44] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:44] Omi: **HM.**  
[21:44] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[21:44] xitachixfreakx: RED VS. BLUE, THE HALO VIDEO THINGS, I LIKE CHURCH/CABOOSE AND GRIF/SIMMONS  
[21:44] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:45] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:45] xitachixfreakx: OH  
[21:45] Omi: **AMAZING**  
[21:45] xitachixfreakx: AND KRAUSER/LEON FROM RE  
[21:45] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:45] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:45] xitachixfreakx: THEY'RE HAWT  
[21:45] Omi: **WHO KRAUSER? I FORGET**  
[21:45] xitachixfreakx: JACK KRAUSER IS THE GUY IN RE4 WHO'S ARM GETS MUTATED INTO A GIANT ARM-KNIFE  
[21:46] xitachixfreakx: HE'S PRETTY KEWL  
[21:46] xitachixfreakx: HE'S A B.O.W.  
[21:46] Omi: **OH. KEWL. O.O LOL**  
[21:46] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:46] xitachixfreakx: GOOGLE HIM  
[21:46] xitachixfreakx: SOMETIME  
[21:46] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:46] Omi: **WHO WAS THE DUDE WHO GOT TURNED INTO NEMISIS. I FORGET HIS NAME.**  
[21:46] xitachixfreakx: IN THE MOVIES?  
[21:46] Omi: **YEAH**  
[21:46] xitachixfreakx: MATT.  
[21:46] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: FER CEREAL  
[21:47] Omi: **I KNEW IT!!!!**  
[21:47] Omi: **LOLOL**  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: AND THEN THE GUY WHO BLOWS HIMSELF UP IN RE EXTINCTION IS NAMED LOUIS  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:47] Omi: **THATS AMAZING. HE CAN BUDDY UP WITH KRAUSER**  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: NO  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: CARLOS  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: I THINK  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:47] Omi: **CARLOS. IM PRETTY SURE.**  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: YEAH  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:47] xitachixfreakx: OK.  
[21:48] xitachixfreakx: AND THEN.... UHM  
[21:48] xitachixfreakx: JACOB/EDWARD AND JASPER/EDWARD.  
[21:48] xitachixfreakx: !  
[21:48] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:48] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:48] xitachixfreakx: EDWARD SOOO BOTTOMS  
[21:48] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:48] xitachixfreakx: PRISSY LITTLE FAGGOT.  
[21:48] xitachixfreakx: OH AND  
[21:48] xitachixfreakx: JAMES/EDWARD  
[21:48] Omi: **AND DONT FORGET SMEXY JAMES/EDWARD**  
[21:49] Omi: **HEYYYYY!!**  
[21:49] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOLOL  
[21:49] Omi: **I WANTED TO TYPE THAT T.T**  
[21:49] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:49] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
[21:49] xitachixfreakx: TOO BAD  
[21:49] xitachixfreakx: LE GASP  
[21:49] xitachixfreakx: WHAT ABOUT.... JAMES/JASPER-JASPER/JAMES????  
[21:49] Omi: **IM SO HAPPY HIS LITTLE SEX KITTEN VICTORIA DIES.**  
[21:49] xitachixfreakx: O.O  
[21:49] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:49] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:50] Omi: **=O**  
[21:50] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[21:50] Omi: **AMAZING AGAIN.**  
[21:50] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:50] xitachixfreakx: I KNOW.  
[21:50] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:50] xitachixfreakx: OK WHO NEXT  
[21:50] Omi: **OOOOH. WAT ABOUT IAN/JARED??**  
[21:50] xitachixfreakx: ?  
[21:50] xitachixfreakx: MINDBLANK  
[21:50] xitachixfreakx: IS CONFUSED  
[21:50] Omi: **THATS LIKE. SUPERFANTASTILICIOUS**  
[21:50] Omi: **FROM THE HOST**  
[21:50] xitachixfreakx: OHHHHH  
[21:51] xitachixfreakx: OH MY GAWD.  
[21:51] xitachixfreakx: OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD  
[21:51] xitachixfreakx: I NEEEED IIIIT  
[21:51] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:51] Omi: **=D**  
[21:51] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[21:51] xitachixfreakx: IMMA GO FANFIC TO IT.  
[21:51] Omi: **THEY ARE SOOOO PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER**  
[21:51] xitachixfreakx: IN A LIL BIT  
[21:51] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:51] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:51] xitachixfreakx: SOOOO TOTALLY  
[21:51] Omi: **KK**  
[21:51] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:51] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:52] Omi: **I THINK THE TWO ROMANIANS FROM BREAKING DAWN SHOULD BE TOO....OR WAIT...WERE THEY EVEN BOTH GUYS?**  
[21:52] Omi: **I DONT REMEMBER O.O**  
[21:52] xitachixfreakx: YES.  
[21:52] xitachixfreakx: IT WAS STEFAN AND VLADIMIR  
[21:52] xitachixfreakx: AND YES.  
[21:52] Omi: **OH YEAH.**  
[21:52] xitachixfreakx: THEY SHOULD BE  
[21:52] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:52] xitachixfreakx: FER TOTALLY  
[21:52] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:52] Omi: **THEY CAN DOMINATE THE WORLD TOGETHER!**  
[21:53] Omi: **SEXY LITTLE BASTARDS**  
[21:53] xitachixfreakx: YAY~!  
[21:53] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:53] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:53] Omi:   
[21:53] Omi: **SQUIGGLE**  
[21:53] Omi: **OMG.**  
[21:53] Omi: **TYPE SQUIGGLE.**  
[21:53] xitachixfreakx: THE SQUIGGLE WAS UNINTENTIONAL BUT GREATLY APPRECIATED  
[21:53] Omi: **ITS SO FUN.**  
[21:53] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:53] xitachixfreakx: `  
[21:53] xitachixfreakx: ~~~~~

[21:53] xitachixfreakx: OOPS  
[21:53] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:53] Omi: **SQUIGGLE**  
[21:53] Omi: **NO**  
[21:53] Omi: **LIKE**  
[21:53] Omi: **THE WORD**  
[21:53] xitachixfreakx: "Christianity--The belief that a cosmic Jewish Zombie who was his own father can make you live forever if you symbolically eat his flesh and telepathically tell him you accept him as your master, so he can remove an evil force from your soul that is present in humanity because a rib-woman was convinced by a talking snake to eat from a magical tree."  
[21:54] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOL  
[21:54] xitachixfreakx: FER SEXICLES  
[21:54] xitachixfreakx: STICK IT SOMWHERE FOREVER  
[21:54] Omi: **I WILLZ!**  
[21:54] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:54] xitachixfreakx: OH!  
OK, ROY/ED FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, AND ROY/MAES, TOO  
[21:54] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:54] xitachixfreakx: AND ENVY/ED  
[21:55] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:55] xitachixfreakx: AND SESSHY/INU AND KOGA/INU FROM INUYASHA.  
[21:55] Omi: **I SAVED IT IN MIC WORD**  
[21:55] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:55] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:55] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:55] xitachixfreakx: UHM  
[21:55] xitachixfreakx: OH  
[21:55] Omi: **I ONLY KNOW WHO ONE OF THOSE PEOPLES ARE O.O**  
[21:55] xitachixfreakx: ANDERSON/ALUCARD FROM HELLSING. AMAAAAAZING HATE SEX.  
[21:56] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:56] xitachixfreakx: UHM, ORGXIII SEXICALITIES.  
[21:56] Omi: **WAIT.**  
[21:56] Omi: **QUESTION MARK.**  
[21:56] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:56] xitachixfreakx: CID/VINCENT AND SEPH/VINCENT FROM FF7  
[21:56] xitachixfreakx: ?  
[21:57] xitachixfreakx: WHAT?  
[21:57] Omi: **NVM. I JUST GOT LOST. CUZ I DIDNT KNOW WHO THE PEOPOLES WERE. LOL.**  
[21:57] Omi: **LOL**  
[21:57] Omi: **YAY**  
[21:57] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:57] xitachixfreakx: YOU SHOULD TAKE NOTES  
[21:57] Omi: **MY BROTHER HAS A MOVIE FOR FF7**  
[21:57] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:57] Omi: **I THINK**  
[21:57] xitachixfreakx: ADVENT CHILDREN?  
[21:58] xitachixfreakx: CUZ I ALREADY WATCHED THAT ON YOUTUBE.  
[21:58] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:58] Omi: **UHM. HOLD ON. LEMME CHECK.**  
[21:58] xitachixfreakx: KK  
[21:58] xitachixfreakx: OH BTW  
[21:58] xitachixfreakx: I LIKE DRACO/HARRY FROM POTTER-NESS  
[21:58] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[21:59] Omi: **YEAH**  
[22:00] Omi: **ITS ADVENT CHILLIES**  
[22:00] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:00] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:00] xitachixfreakx: XD  
[22:00] xitachixfreakx: ITS A GOOD MOVIE  
[22:00] xitachixfreakx: VINCENT IS TOTALLY HAWT WITH SEPHY IN IT.  
[22:00] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:00] xitachixfreakx: NOT REALLY. BUT I WISH/  
[22:00] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:00] Omi: **IT WUD BE COOL IF SNAPE AND RON WERE GAY FO CHOTHER**  
[22:00] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:00] xitachixfreakx: GHETTO-SPEAK?  
[22:01] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:01] xitachixfreakx: THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWKWARD-LIKE.  
[22:01] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:01] Omi: **IDK.**  
[22:01] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:01] xitachixfreakx: OHOOHOHOHOHOH  
[22:01] Omi: **IT WUD BE. WICH MAKES IT LUVLY.**  
[22:01] xitachixfreakx: I REALLY LIKE SOLOMON/HAJI FROM BLOOD+  
[22:02] xitachixfreakx: I HAVE A FIC OF THEM FAVORITED ON FF  
[22:02] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:02] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[22:02] xitachixfreakx: AND THEN ANYONE/ALLEN WALKER FROM D. GRAY-MAN  
[22:02] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:02] xitachixfreakx: I LIKE DIB/ZIM.  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: FROM INVADER ZIM.  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: ?????

[22:03] xitachixfreakx: .  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: .  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: .  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: .  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: .  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: .  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: .  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: .  
[22:03] xitachixfreakx: ?  
[22:04] Omi: **SORRY**  
[22:04] xitachixfreakx: LL  
[22:04] Omi: **I WAS RELAYING ICE SKATING INFO**  
[22:04] xitachixfreakx: LOL*  
[22:04] xitachixfreakx: OK  
[22:04] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:04] xitachixfreakx: WHO'S HOUSE WE GOIN TO?  
MATT OR ZAC?  
[22:04] Omi: **DIB/ZIM = **  
[22:04] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:04] Omi: **DUNNO. MATT JUS SAY HE CALL ZAC. NEVER RETURNED THE CALL. PANSY.**  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:05] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: CALL HIM BACK.  
[22:05] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: I NEED TO KNOW SO I CAN TELL MY MOM  
[22:05] Omi: **I CANT NOW. ITS TOO LATE. **  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: CUNT.  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:05] Omi: **TOMORROW I WILL THO.**  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: J/K  
[22:05] Omi: **OR YOU CAN**  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: I HART YOU  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: I PROLLY WILL  
[22:05] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:05] Omi: **CUZ I DONT WANNA TALK TA HIM. THAT VAG CLEANER.**  
[22:06] xitachixfreakx: HE'S A DOUCHE NOZZLE  
[22:06] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:06] Omi: **HES A VAG WASH**  
[22:06] Omi: **=D**  
[22:06] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:06] xitachixfreakx: DUDE  
[22:06] xitachixfreakx: IM UPSET  
[22:07] Omi: **DID YOU KNOW THAT MY BRANDON HAD AN ONLINE GIRLFRIEND??? ITS SOOOOO FUNNY!**  
[22:07] Omi: **HES NEVER MET HER THO. ITS SO CHEESY. I LUV IT.**  
[22:07] xitachixfreakx: EVERYONE TREATS MATT SO BAD AND THEN IM LIKE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NICE TO HIM AND I SEEM LIKE A FUCKIN RETARD.  
[22:07] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:07] xitachixfreakx: NICE  
[22:07] xitachixfreakx: IT PISSES ME OFF  
[22:07] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: IMMA TELL EVERYONE TO BE NICER TO HIM  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:08] Omi: **IM NICE TO HIM?**  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: I KNOW YOU ARE  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: BUT YOU CHOOSE NOT TO TALK TO HIM INSTEAD OF SAY SOMETHING GOOD OR BAD  
[22:08] Omi: **I TALK TO HIM ALL THE TIME IN CLASS. LOL. ITS BRANNIE AND TIANA THAT HATE THE FUCK OUTTA HIM.**  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: WHICH ISN'T ALWAYS BETTER  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: THAT SOUNDS DIRTY  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOL  
[22:08] Omi: **LOLOL**  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: IT'S LIKE A MINDFUCK  
[22:08] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:09] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:09] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOL  
[22:09] Omi: **TRUE. BUT SRSLY. I WALK WITH MATT AND TALK TO HIM ALL TIME...WELL.... HE SORTA JUST FOLLOWS ME. BUT SAME THING. =D**  
[22:09] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:09] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:09] xitachixfreakx: HE'S LIKE A LOST PUPPY THAT ATE TOO MUCH GARBAGE  
[22:09] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:10] xitachixfreakx: NOW HE'S STUCK IN OUR RAGTAG GROUP OF WACKOS  
[22:10] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:11] Omi: **WICH TOTALLY IS AMAIZING. BUT YEAH. PRETTY MUCH LIKE THE OVERWEIGHT PUPPY NO ONE WANTS BUT US. **  
[22:11] xitachixfreakx: 1) Being gay is not natural. Real Americans always reject unnatural things like eyeglasses, polyester, liposuction and air conditioning.

2) Gay marriage will encourage people to be gay, in the same way that  
hanging around tall people will make you tall.

3) Legalizing gay marriage will open the door to all kinds of crazy  
behavior. People may even wish to marry their pets because a dog has  
legal standing and can sign a marriage contract.

4) Straight marriage has been around a long time and hasn't changed  
at all; women are still property, blacks still can't marry whites,  
and divorce is still illegal.

5) Straight marriage will be less meaningful if gay marriage were  
allowed; the sanctity of Brittany Spears' 55-hour just-for-fun  
marriage would be destroyed.

6) Straight marriages are valid because they produce children. Gay  
couples, infertile couples, and old people shouldn't be allowed to  
marry because our orphanages aren't full yet, and the world needs  
more children.

7) Obviously gay parents will raise gay children, since straight  
parents only raise straight children.

Gay marriage is not supported by religion. In a theocracy like  
ours, the values of one religion are imposed on the entire country.  
That's why we have only one religion in America.

9) Children can never succeed without a male and a female role model  
at home. That's why we as a society expressly forbid single parents  
to raise children.

10) Gay marriage will change the foundation of society; we could  
never adapt to new social norms. Just like we haven't adapted to  
cars, the service-sector economy, or longer life spans...

Copy this to your profile if you believe in legalizing gay marriage!

[22:11] Omi: **AMAZING*****  
[22:11] xitachixfreakx: READ IT  
[22:12] xitachixfreakx: BEST SHIT EVER.  
[22:14] Omi: **THATS THE MOST AMAZING THING IVE HEARD TODAY!**  
[22:14] xitachixfreakx: I KNOW, RIGHT?  
[22:14] Omi: **OMG. IMMA SAVE IT. **  
[22:14] xitachixfreakx: BEST. SHIT. EVER.  
[22:14] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:14] xitachixfreakx: IT'S ON MY PROFILE WITH THE CHRISTIANITY THING  
[22:15] xitachixfreakx: LE GASP  
[22:15] Omi: **WAT PROFILE?**  
[22:16] xitachixfreakx: I FERGOT A PAIRING  
[22:16] xitachixfreakx: FANFIC  
[22:16] Omi: **OH LOL**  
[22:16] xitachixfreakx: IT'S SEIFER/HAYNER FROM KINGDOM HEARTS  
[22:16] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:16] Omi: **DUNNO THEM O.O**  
[22:16] Omi: **DIDNT GET THAT FAR. LOL**  
[22:16] Omi: **OH BTW.**  
[22:17] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:17] xitachixfreakx: ?  
[22:17] Omi: **BRANDON WAS LIKE. BEGGING TO COME TO ZAC OR MATTS ON SUNDAY. CUZ HE WANTS TA PLAY LEFT FER DEAD AND RE.**  
[22:17] Omi: **BUT. I DIDNT REALLY KNOW IF HE COULD OR NOT.**  
[22:17] xitachixfreakx: NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM  
[22:17] xitachixfreakx: AND I REFUSE TO TALK MATT OR ZAC INTO LETTING HIM COME OVER.  
[22:17] xitachixfreakx: IM SORRY  
[22:18] xitachixfreakx: BUT I WONT.  
[22:18] xitachixfreakx: SO YOULL HAVE TO TAKE IT UP WITH THEM.  
[22:18] xitachixfreakx: NOT ME.  
[22:18] Omi: **AWWWWW**  
[22:18] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:18] Omi: **DAMNIT.**  
[22:18] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:18] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOL  
[22:19] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[22:19] Omi: **IM PRETTY SURE MATT WONT CARE. BUT IF ITS AT ZACS. THEN I KINDA DOUBT IT. **  
[22:19] xitachixfreakx: YEAH.  
[22:19] xitachixfreakx: I DON'T SEE HIS MOM LETTING THAT MANY PEOPLE COME OVER, LET ALONE IF ONE OF THEM IS A SCARY SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD  
[22:19] Omi: **BUT I DON REALLY KNOW IF IMMA GO TO EITHER YET. CUZ I REALLLLLY SUCK AT VIDEO GAMES. AND EVERYONE ELSE IS LIKE. AWESOME. SOOO...**  
[22:19] xitachixfreakx: .  
[22:20] xitachixfreakx: YOU SUNNUVABITCH. I KNEW THIS WOULD FUCKING HAPPEN.  
[22:20] xitachixfreakx: YOU ARE not GOING TO FUCKING DITCH. FOR ANY REASON.  
[22:21] Omi: **I HAVE NO PROBLEM GOIN TA MATT OR ZACS. ITS JUST I DONT LIKE TO DOOO THAT STUFF CUZ I REALLLY SUCK AT IT. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNO IM NOT GOOD AT VIDEO GAMES. LOL**  
[22:21] xitachixfreakx: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. YOU'RE FUCKING GOING.  
[22:21] Omi: **AND AND AND ILL FEEL ALLLL LEFFFTTT OUUUTTT **  
[22:22] xitachixfreakx: MAYBE IF YOU PLAYED SOME FUCKING VIDEO GAMES YOU WOULDNT SUCK ASS.  
[22:22] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:22] Omi: **I DONT GOT ANY.**  
[22:22] Omi: **AND I DONT KNOW ANYONE WHO HAS THE NEW ONES.**  
[22:22] xitachixfreakx: THAT'S WHY YOU ARE GOING.  
[22:22] xitachixfreakx: SEE?  
[22:23] Omi: **O.O**  
[22:23] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[22:23] xitachixfreakx: I'M A MANIPULATIVE BASTARD. I KNOW.  
[22:24] Omi: **I KNOW.**  
[22:24] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:25] Omi: **I STILL GOTTA ASK MY MUM THO.**  
[22:25] xitachixfreakx: SO. YOU'RE GOING.  
[22:27] Omi: **MY MUM TOLD ME I WASNT ALLOWED TO TEXT PAST 10 ON SCHOOL NITES. PISSES ME OFF.**  
[22:27] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOL  
[22:28] xitachixfreakx: THAT'S EFFING HILARIOUS  
[22:28] Omi: **HOW?**  
[22:28] xitachixfreakx: BECAUSE YOU'RE A TOTAL TEXT-WHORE  
[22:28] Omi: **I KNOW**  
[22:28] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[22:29] Omi: **AFTER SKATING YOU WANT ME TO DROP YOU OFF AFTER OR YOU STAYIN?**  
[22:29] xitachixfreakx: IM STAYIN. DUH  
[22:29] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:29] Omi: **OK LOL**  
[22:29] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOLOL  
[22:29] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:29] Omi: **IM SLOW TODAY.**  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: O  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: B  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: V  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: I  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: O  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: U  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: S  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: L  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: Y  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:30] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:30] Omi: **YEAH.**  
[22:30] Omi: **IM TYPING WITH ONE HAND CUZ THE OTHER IS HOLDING UP MY HEAD O.P**  
[22:30] Omi: **O.O**  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: I DO THAT A LOT[  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:30] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:30] xitachixfreakx: BRB  
[22:30] Omi: **YEAH.**  
[22:30] Omi: **OK**  
[22:31] xitachixfreakx: GOTTA HELP JOYCE  
[22:31] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:31] Omi: **O.o**  
[22:33] xitachixfreakx: IM BACK  
[22:33] xitachixfreakx: SHES MAKING A POLL, AND SHE NEEDED TO KNOW MILITARY TIME  
[22:33] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:33] Omi: **?**  
[22:34] xitachixfreakx: NVM  
[22:34] Omi: **OK**  
[22:34] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:34] Omi: **LOOOOOL**  
[22:34] Omi: **EL OH EL**  
[22:34] Omi: **Olo**  
[22:34] Omi: **cancer**  
[22:34] xitachixfreakx: lol  
[22:34] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:34] xitachixfreakx: I MEMBER  
[22:34] xitachixfreakx: THAT  
[22:34] xitachixfreakx: SHIT  
[22:34] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:34] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:35] Omi: **YEAAAH. WERE PRETTY FUCKED.**  
[22:35] xitachixfreakx: YEPPERS  
[22:35] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:35] xitachixfreakx: FER WINPLZ.  
[22:35] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:36] xitachixfreakx: DUDE.  
[22:36] xitachixfreakx: THE HOST HAS A FANFIC ARCHIVE!  
[22:36] xitachixfreakx: lol  
[22:36] Omi: **GAWSH IM TIRED *YAWNS THE FUCK OUTTA MY MOUTH***  
[22:36] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:36] xitachixfreakx: ITS UNDER JUST "HOST" THOUGH  
[22:36] Omi: **AMAZING**  
[22:36] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:36] xitachixfreakx: THAT SOUNDS DIRTY TOO  
[22:36] Omi: **OH.**  
[22:36] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:36] Omi: **THATS LAME.**  
[22:36] xitachixfreakx: I KNOW  
[22:36] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[22:36] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:37] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOLOL  
[22:37] Omi: **YOU LOOK AT THE ONE SURVEY I POSTED? 80/150 THINGS?**  
[22:37] xitachixfreakx: NO.  
[22:37] Omi: **OH**  
[22:37] Omi: **WELL.**  
[22:37] xitachixfreakx: HAVEN'T TOUCHED MYSPACE TODAY  
[22:37] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:37] Omi: **YEAH. **  
[22:37] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:37] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOL  
[22:41] xitachixfreakx: GAWDAMMIT  
[22:41] xitachixfreakx: THERE ARE ABSOLUTELY ZERO FANFICS OF IAN/JARED OR JARED/IAN  
[22:42] xitachixfreakx: FER CEREAL.  
[22:42] Omi: **=O**  
[22:42] xitachixfreakx: I KNOW.  
[22:42] Omi: **THOSE GROTTY BASTARDS**  
[22:42] xitachixfreakx: FUCKING PANSIES IS WHAT THEY ARE  
[22:42] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[22:42] Omi: **YESH.**  
[22:43] xitachixfreakx: ?  
[22:43] Omi: **THEY ARE PANSIES. LOL**  
[22:43] Omi: **IM FANFICING AGAIN. ISH. LOL**  
[22:43] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:43] xitachixfreakx: ME TOO  
[22:43] xitachixfreakx: ~ISBUSYREADINGABOUTHEHAWTGAYSEXSHEWILLNEVERBEABLETOHAVEBECAUSESHEISN'TADUDE~  
[22:44] Omi: **DAMN.**  
[22:44] Omi: **POOR VIRGIN.**  
[22:44] Omi: **LOLOLOLOL**  
[22:44] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:44] xitachixfreakx: BASTARD. SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
[22:44] xitachixfreakx: OHMYGAWD.  
[22:44] Omi: **WAT?**  
[22:45] xitachixfreakx: I KNOW STUFF ABOUT ASHLEY S. AND HER B/F THAT YOU DON'T KNOW AND I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL BECAUSE KAYLA SAID I COULDN'T  
[22:45] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:45] Omi: **YOU MEAN HER AND FRED?**  
[22:45] Omi: **THAT THEY HAD SEX?**  
[22:45] xitachixfreakx: WHATEVER THE FUCK HIS NAME IS.  
[22:45] xitachixfreakx: YES.  
[22:45] xitachixfreakx: TIANA TELL YOU?  
[22:45] xitachixfreakx: A WHILE AGO?  
[22:45] Omi: **NO. **  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: OH  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: DAMMIT.  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:46] Omi: **THAT WAS PURELY JUST A GUESS. O.O. WOW. IM LIKE. GOD.**  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: YES.  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: YES YOU ARE  
[22:46] Omi: **LOLL**  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: A GOD WHO CAN'T SPELL  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: WHAT A SHAME  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:46] Omi: **=D**  
[22:46] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:46] Omi: **I KNO.**  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:46] Omi: **ITS TOO BAD.**  
[22:46] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:46] Meebo Message: Could not connect to network.  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[22:46] xitachixfreakx: YEPPERS  
[22:47] xitachixfreakx: I WANNA SAVE THIS CONVO AND POST IT AS A STORY ON FANFIC.  
[22:47] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:47] xitachixfreakx: QUICK.  
[22:47] Omi: **LOL**  
[22:47] Omi: **OK?**  
[22:47] xitachixfreakx: WE HAVE TO TAKE TURNS WRITING A STORY  
[22:47] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:48] Omi: **OK? O.O**  
[22:48] xitachixfreakx: JUST DO IT.  
[22:48] xitachixfreakx: KK  
[22:48] Omi: **KK**  
[22:49] xitachixfreakx: L WAS BEING SMART, SO HE DECIDED HE WOULD POKE HOLES IN LIGHT'S BRAIN FOR SOME ENTERTAINMENT. SO HE ASKED IF LIGHT WANTED TO GO TAKE A SHOWER. YOU SEE, IT WAS ONLY THE FIRST DAY THEY'VE BEEN WEARING THE HANDCUFFS AND L IS A DASTARDLY BEAST.  
[22:52] Omi: **SO, BEING THE DASTARDLY BEAST THAT HE IS, L INNOCENTLY INVITED OFFERED LIGHT THE OPPORTUNITY TO BATHE. HOWEVER, THAT PRETTY LITTLE DASTARDLY BEAST GOT AHOLD OF L'S BRAIN, AND DECIDED TO FUCK-POKE LIGHT'S, JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT. **  
[22:52] Omi: **OOPS**  
[22:52] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[22:53] Omi: **TAKE OUT THE WORD INVITED**  
[22:53] xitachixfreakx: LOL, KK  
[22:57] xitachixfreakx: AND SO THEY FUCK-POKED AND DASTARDLY BEASTED IN A STARING CONTEST THAT TOLD EVERYONE "WARNING: SEXUAL TENSION. RUN AWAY OR GET CAUGHT IN ORGY." SO EVERYBODY RAN AWAY. EXCEPT MATSUDA CAUSE HE'S SECRETLY A YAOI FANBOY. THEN LIGHT AND L STOOD UP FROM THEIR SEATS IN FRONT OF THEIR INDIVIDUAL COMPUTERS. AND... THEN THEY WERE ON THE FLOOR. NOT IN THE, "HEY, FUCK MY BRAINS OUT," WAY, BUT IN THE, "I WANNA KICK SHIT OUT YOUR NOSE," KINDA WAY. THEN MATSUDA LEFT, BECAUSE HE REALLY WOULD LIKE TO GET CAUGHT IN THE AFOREMENTIONED ORGY, BUT HE DIDN'T WANT SHIT TO COME FLYING OUT HIS NOSE. THAT PANSY. EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S WORTH IT IF YOU JUST HANG IN FOR A LITTLE BIT.  
[22:58] xitachixfreakx: THIS IS SOOOO FUCKED.  
[22:58] xitachixfreakx: BUT I LOVE IT  
[23:02] Omi: **I MEAN SURE. IT STINGS A LITTLE WEN THE SHIT ACTUALLY COMES OUTTA YOUR GODDAMN NOSE, BUT THE PLEASURABLE ORGY AFTERWARDS IS JUST TO BLISSFULL TO PASS UP. SO, THERE THEY WERE. DEVIOUS BASTARDS OF MIND-FUCKING, HAVING A GOOD WHO-CAN-GET-THE-BEST-ORGY-THE-FASTEST-AND-STILL-WALK-STRAIGHT-AFTERWARDS CONTEST. BUT SOON CAME THE VERY ISSUE OF "WHO WILL GET TO KICK SHIT OUT OF WHOSE NOSE FIRST?"**  
[23:03] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:03] Omi: **YEAH**  
[23:03] Omi: **BUT ITS AMAZING =D**  
[23:08] xitachixfreakx: OR, IN LAY-MAN'S TERMS, WHO WILL GET TO FUCK THE OTHER'S BRAINS OUT FIRST. AHA, WE'VE CONFUSED YOU, HAVEN'T WE? SO THEY FOUGHT. AND THEN L HIT TRIANGLE, CIRCLE, SQUARE, AND THE DOWN BUTTON TO MAKE A COMBO AND HE TACKLED LIGHT TO THE FLOOR. FOR LIGHT, THIS WAS AN OBVIOUS DEFEAT. SO HE MOANED AND WRITHED LIKE A GREEDY LITTLE WHORE UNDERNEATH L BECAUSE THAT'S THE RULES. NO POUTING OR SEME GETS TO GO AGAIN. OF COURSE, L WAS VERY PLEASED AND HAD A RAGING HARD ON BY NOW, BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW JUST HOW SEXY LIGHT CAN BE. AND WITH HIS BACK TO THE LINOLEUM, AUBURN HAIR FANNED AROUND HIS FACE AND FLUSHED FACE, L COULD NOT RESIST. SO THEY RIGHTFULLY MADE OUT ON THE FLOOR LIKE A COUPLE OF COLLEDGE KIDS WHO HAVEN'T GOTTEN A GOOD FUCK IN WEEKS. THIS CONSISTED OF FACE-MAULING, NECK-MARKING, AND CLOTHE-RIPPING.  
[23:09] xitachixfreakx: I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING  
[23:09] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:14] Omi: **BUT THATS NOT ALL. IF YOU PURCHASE THIS FACE-MAULING, NECK-MARKING, AND CLOTHE-RIPPING FOR $19.99, WE'LL THROW IN SOME EXTRA CROTCH-FONDLING free! HOW EXCITING!? BUT NEVER-THE-LESS, THE MAKING OUT CONTINUED, AT LEAST UNTIL, ONCE AGAIN, L'S PHONE STARTED BUZZING. ONLY THIS TIME, SEEING AS HOW THE PHONE WAS IN L'S POCKET, WHICH JUST happened TO BE ON TOP OF A PARTICULAR "PART" OF LIGHT'S, THE real HEAVY-DUTY COLLEGE KIDS WHO NEED TO GET SOME EVERY NOW AND AGAIN ACTIVITIES BEGAN.**  
[23:15] Omi: **ME TOO!**  
[23:15] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:23] xitachixfreakx: BUY IT NOW!!! AHEM, SORRY. AND LIKE WE SAID, LIGHT MOANING LIKE A WANTON WHORE ONLY HELPED CONVINCE L TO PICK UP THE FUCKING PACE. AND SO IT WENT FROM COLLEGE, TO AMERICAN PIE IN .45 SECONDS. RECORD TIME. WHICH MEANS, L DEFTLY (NOT REALLY) PULLED (RIPPED) LIGHT'S SHIRT OFF, UNBUCKLED LIGHT'S BELT, AND PANTS'D LIGHT-KUN AS WELL. POOR LIGHT. HE SHOULD HAVE GONE COMMANDO TODAY. HE HAD ON HIS "CHRISTMAS GIFT" BOXERS WITH DANCING CANDYCANES AND SPONGEBOB PRINTS. OF COURSE, BEING L, THE ONLY REACTION LIGHT GOT WAS THE QUIRK OF AN EYEBROW. (WHICH SAID everything.) AND, SINCE L HAD BEEN DIVESTED OF HIS PLAIN WHITE SHIRT EARLIER, THE ONLY OBSTACLES BETWEEN THE WOULD-BE BUNNY RABBITS WERE A PAIR OF BOXERS AND A PAIR OF PANTS. L LIKES WEARING BOXERS AS MUCH AS HE LIKES WEARING TENNESHOES. (WHICH IS NIL, FOR YOU BRAIN-DEADS.) AND THEN IT WAS ONLY A PAIR OF PANTS. LIGHT, BEING EVER SO SLUTTY, DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL UNPROHIBITED WANKING DIVULGED, AND THEREFORE BLUSHED LIKE A VIRGIN WATCHING XXX PORN. L THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE. WHICH GAVE LIGHT ANOTHER HICKEY TO EXPLAIN TO HIS FATHER. SO LIGHT MOANED AND GROANED SOME MORE, ALL WHILE TRYING TO HUMP THE FUCKING LIFE OUT OF L'S HAND.  
[23:24] xitachixfreakx:  
[23:25] xitachixfreakx: ISN'T IT JUST PEACHY?  
[23:25] Omi: **JUST WONDERFUL**  
[23:25] Omi:  
[23:25] xitachixfreakx:  
[23:26] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:26] xitachixfreakx: ....YOU AREN'T GOING ALL BASHFUL VIRGIN ON ME ARE YOU?  
[23:26] Omi: **NO?**  
[23:26] Omi: **IM ME, REMEMBER?**  
[23:26] xitachixfreakx: I MEANT THAT AS IN YOU NOT writing NOT NOT BEING YOU.  
[23:26] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[23:27] Omi: **IM JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WAT TO WRITE NEXT.**  
[23:27] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:27] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:27] xitachixfreakx: KK  
[23:27] xitachixfreakx: HAVE FUNSIES WITH THAT  
[23:27] Omi: **THERES MANY OPTIONS. LOL**  
[23:27] xitachixfreakx: THERE IS.  
[23:27] xitachixfreakx: CHOOSE WISELY YOUNG GRASSHOPPER  
[23:30] xitachixfreakx: WACKY WAVING INFLATABLE ARM FLAILING TUBE MAN  
[23:36] xitachixfreakx: OHMYGAWD  
[23:36] xitachixfreakx: SONG----TETRIS REMIX BY DACAV5  
[23:38] xitachixfreakx: &&& TETRIS REMIX BY BASSHUNTER!  
[23:38] Omi: **FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NEVER HEARD LIVE SEX, THE MOANS AND GROANS MIGHT AS WELL BE AIRED ON AN FM RADIO THEY'RE SO LOUD. WHICH IS WHY, POOL LIGHT, GOT THE SHIT FUCKED OUTTA HIM and GOT VIOLENTLY BEATEN FOR CAUSING SO MUCH RUCCUS. YES, L, THE DASTARDLY BEAST, KICKED AND THREW PUNCHES LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW IN ATTEMPT TO QUIET DOWN NOT-SO-SHY LIGHT. SOON THOUGH, THE VERY BEST OR ORGYS CAME A MARCHING LIGHTS WAY, AND CAUSED HIS BONER TO BE NO MORE. EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED THEIR NEWLY FOUND FUN SESSION HAD ENDED, THEY BOTH GOT REDRESSED AS BEST THEY COULD, TRYING TO BRUSH THE "HOOKER THAT HAD A ROUGH NIGHT" LOOK OFF THEM. JUST AS SOON AS THAT LOOK WAS ALSO CAST INTO THE "NO MORE" BIN, WATARI CAME BURSTING THROUGH THE DOORS JUST begging THE NEW PAIR TO BUY THE DISCOUNTED PRICE "WACKY WAVING INFLATABLE ARM FLAILING TUBE MAN" TO MAKE THE INTERCOURSE A BIT MORE INTERESTING. **  
[23:38] Omi: **KK**  
[23:38] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:38] Omi: **POOL = POOR**  
[23:39] Omi: **OR = OF**  
[23:39] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:40] xitachixfreakx: OH MY GAWD  
[23:40] xitachixfreakx: IT IS LOVE  
[23:40] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:40] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:40] Omi: **YEPPERS**  
[23:40] Omi: **=D**  
[23:44] xitachixfreakx: AND SO, THAT WAS THE DAY WATARI GOT HIS ROCKS OFF. FOR LIKE, THE FIRST TIME IN 82.4 YEARS. HE KEEPS A LOG OF EVERYDAY THAT EITHER SAYS "JACKED OFF" OR "CURSED MY BLUE BALLS". LIGHT DIDN'T CARE. HE WAS TOO BUSY SOAKING IN A HOT BATH TRYING TO UNFUCK HIS ENTIRE BODY WHILE L FOLLOWED AND CONTINUED TO FUCK THE HELL OUT OF LIGHT WITH HIS EYES. WE ALL KNOW LIGHT ENJOYED IT JUST BECAUSE HE'S A DIRTY LITTLE TRAMP. (AND HE SHOULD TECHNICALLY BE IN COLLEGE RIGHT NOW) SO L, WHO IS LIKE, 5 YEARS OLDER THAN LIGHT, CONTINUED EYE-RAPING LIGHT'S HAWT COLLEGE BODY AND LIGHT CONTINUED IGNORING THE BEST FUCK OF HIS LIFE IN FAVOR OF RECOVERING FROM THE BEST FUCK OF HIS LIFE.  
[23:44] xitachixfreakx: AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER-AFTER.  
[23:45] xitachixfreakx: OR DID THEY?  
[23:45] Omi: **AMAZING!**  
[23:45] Omi: **YOU SHOULD POST IT!**  
[23:45] Omi: **=D**  
[23:46] xitachixfreakx: I WILL!

[23:46] xitachixfreakx: DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH PEOPLE SEEING YOUR USERNAME?  
[23:46] Omi: **NOPE**  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: KK  
[23:47] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:47] Omi: **DO YOU?**  
[23:47] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: I SHOULD POST IT, LIKE RIGHT NOW.  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: NO  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: I THINK ITS HAWT  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:47] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:47] Omi: **DO ITTT!!!!**  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: OH, WAIT  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: CUZ I NAMED YOU IN MY CONTACTS AND IM ON MEEBO  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: ALL THEY'LL SEE IS "OMI"  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:47] Omi: **OH WELL**  
[23:47] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:47] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[23:48] xitachixfreakx: WANNA STICK YOUR THING IN HERE RIGHT NOW?  
[23:48] xitachixfreakx: JUST FER THE FAME?  
[23:48] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:48] xitachixfreakx: CUZ IM POSTING THE WHOLE CONVO  
[23:48] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:48] Omi: **SURE?**  
[23:48] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:48] xitachixfreakx: WELL THEN TYPE IT IN DUMMASS  
[23:49] Omi: **...WAIT...WAT DO I TYPE? O.O**  
[23:49] Omi: **MY EMAIL?**  
[23:49] xitachixfreakx: DO YOU WANT YOUR USERNAME IN THE FIC OR NOT YOU SACK OF CHUNK.  
[23:49] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:49] Omi: **UH. YEAH.**  
[23:49] Omi: **IDK WAT IT IS O.O**  
[23:49] xitachixfreakx: THEN TYPE YOUR USERNAME  
[23:50] Omi: **HOLD ON**  
[23:50] xitachixfreakx: LOOK AT WHAT APPEARS BEFORE YOUR WORDS.  
[23:50] xitachixfreakx: NO!  
[23:50] xitachixfreakx: NOT FF!  
[23:50] xitachixfreakx: AIM!  
[23:50] Omi: **OHHHHHH**  
[23:50] xitachixfreakx: FECKIN DUMAS  
[23:50] xitachixfreakx: S  
[23:50] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:50] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:50] xitachixfreakx: I WANNA MUNCH  
[23:50] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:51] Omi: **LOL**  
[23:51] Omi: **ME**  
[23:51] Omi: **TOO**  
[23:51] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:51] xitachixfreakx: TOOK YOU A SEC  
[23:51] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:51] Omi: **WHY DO I HAVE TO TYPE MY USERNAME IF ITS GONNA BE ON THE THING YOU POST?**  
[23:51] xitachixfreakx: YOU DONT HAVE TO. I ASKED IF YOU WANTED TO LIKE 3 TIMES.  
[23:51] xitachixfreakx: AND YOU SAID yes.  
[23:51] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:52] xitachixfreakx: SO YOU DONT HAVE TO  
[23:52] xitachixfreakx: IF YOU DONT WANT TO  
[23:52] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:52] Omi: **OH**  
[23:52] Omi: **O.O**  
[23:52] xitachixfreakx: FUCKIN RETARD  
[23:52] xitachixfreakx: I EFFING HART YOU.  
[23:52] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:53] Omi: **TIANA TEXTED ME**  
[23:53] xitachixfreakx: FUCK THAT.  
[23:53] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[23:53] xitachixfreakx: HEY  
[23:53] xitachixfreakx: IMMA SRSLY GO MUNCH  
[23:53] xitachixfreakx: BRB  
[23:53] Omi: **KK**  
[23:53] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:00] xitachixfreakx: OMYGAWD  
[00:00] xitachixfreakx: I AM GENIUS  
[00:00] Omi: **HM?**  
[00:00] xitachixfreakx: I MADE A SHRIMP EGGROLL  
[00:00] xitachixfreakx: AND I WRAPPED IT IN SANDWICH PEPPERONI  
[00:00] xitachixfreakx: AND I CREATED GOD  
[00:00] Omi: **LOLOLOL**  
[00:00] xitachixfreakx: THEN I ATE HIM  
[00:00] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[00:00] Omi: **WELL YOU ARE MARY**  
[00:01] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:01] xitachixfreakx: LOLOLOLOL  
[00:01] xitachixfreakx: HOW AWKWARDLY FANTABULAR  
[00:01] Omi: **SO IM PICKIN YOU UP AT YOUR HOUSE TOMORROW? ROUND 3?**  
[00:01] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:01] xitachixfreakx: YEPPERS  
[00:01] Omi: **YEPPERS**  
[00:01] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:01] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[00:01] Omi: **OK**  
[00:01] xitachixfreakx: YOU ASS  
[00:01] Omi: **=D**  
[00:01] xitachixfreakx: IMMA GO FANFIC THE REST OF THE NITE  
[00:01] xitachixfreakx: MAYBE SLEEP  
[00:01] Omi: **BTW. I MITE GO FAR AWAY TO A MAGICAL LAND DURING EASTER BREAK.**  
[00:01] xitachixfreakx: BUT PROLLY NAUGHT  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: DAMMIT  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: TAKE ME TO VEGAS  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: I COULD SAY IM GOING TO SHARON'S  
[00:02] Omi: **I DUNNO IF IM GOIN YET THO.**  
[00:02] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: THEY WON'T NEED TO KNOW  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[00:02] Omi: **SURE. YOU WORK ON THAT.**  
[00:02] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: YEPPERS  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[00:02] Omi: **THEY'LL JUST PRETEND YOU'RE ASLEEP**  
[00:02] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[00:02] xitachixfreakx: FER TOTALLY  
[00:02] Omi: **LOLOL**  
[00:02] Omi: **OK**  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: NITEY NITE?  
[00:03] Omi: **IMMA GO. DIE. SLEEP. MAYBE**  
[00:03] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: KK  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: SAME SAME  
[00:03] Omi: **NITEY NITE**  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: 3  
[00:03] Omi: **,3**  
[00:03] Omi: **3***  
**  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx:  
[00:03] Omi: **SHIT**  
[00:03] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: LOLOL  
[00:03] Omi:   
[00:03] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: i MADE THAT HART ON A LAPTOP  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: IM SKILLED  
[00:03] Omi: **NICE**  
[00:03] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: I KNOW  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: NITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: ?  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx:  
[00:03] Omi: **NITE!!!!!**  
[00:03] xitachixfreakx: LOL  
[00:03] Omi: **LOL**  
[00:04] Omi: **QUESTION MARK**  
[00:04] Omi:   
[00:04] xitachixfreakx: IM LEAVING NOW.  
[00:04] Omi: **K**


End file.
